Phillip James (SGTA)
Phillip is a character is Say Goodbye To America Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of Phillip's life before the apocalypse Post-Apocalypse At some point in the apocalypse, he joined a small group in the forest Scatter Season 1 "Scatter" He, as well as seven others set up camp outside a small town in the United States. After the deaths of Luke O'Hara, Harold Bach and Marlton McClain, the rest of the group including him, Todd, Rain, Mark and Tara found a cul de sac and were soon surrounded by walkers, where only he and Todd survived "Vagabonds" Phillip and Todd walk towards the town they passed after running out of gas. Phillip tells Todd that he is the worst to hold a conversation with. When they arrive at the mall, they scavenge nearly everything they could find, and Phillip picks up a Washington Nationals hat. Eventually, they come across walkers, but kill the five that come near them. When they find the people firing guns, Phillip says the two should just leave the others behind. After killing all walkers, Phillip sees that Frank is bitten, and pulls out his gun to put the big man down, but is met by Garrett's gun. He is told by Aaron to put his gun down and does so. "Tears" After the group makes it to Apex, Phillip helps Garrett take Matt to Elizabeth Hill's office. He questions her about the community. After Matt starts coughing, Phillip takes over to check and see if all is okay with the boy. He is present when Matt wakes up "Others" Phillip later goes with Todd to the party held in their and Dimitri's honor. He initially doesn't want to go but stays for the booze. He is introduced to Bentley, Kendall and Luka and says he misses Pork Rinds. Phillip later talks to Elizabeth and gives her a sip of his beer. Later that night, he and Elizabeth make out in her office "Help" The next morning, Phillip goes to Elizabeth's to talk about what happened the day before, and both agree no to pursue anything for the time being. He says that Hannah snores way too much and way too loudly. Later, Phillip and Todd walk to Jenny's house and talk about the night before, and Phillip decides to be a recruiter and go on runs with Aaron. "Fears" Phillip joins Leo's crew to rescue Niklas. Todd shows concern for him and Phillip says he has four friends and that's all he needs to feel safe. "Gone" Phillip and Eric keep watch outside the Target along the road "Pain" Phillip appears with Scott and Dimitri and tells Leo about how he thinks there is an outpost nearby with heavier weaponry. He also reveals that he told Jenny about the mall he and Todd were found in and suggests they head there too. Phillip later appears as part of Leo's split group to rescue Niklas, during so he gives Niklas to Stefan before punching the later in the face to knock him out. He is present when Gary is killed while fleeing and when Paul kills Stefan. He later returns after the Massacre at the Target and sees the carnage "Death" Phillip is seen talking with Aaron about their upcoming mission to the mall, before leaving the Target with Aaron, Dex and Gavin Foxx. He is later present when Gavin is released into the crowd Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Phillip joins the mission to the mall with the other survivors and searches the American Eagle with Todd. The pari kill a few walkers and grab jeans before heading back to the U-Haul "Wet Ribbon" Phillip is present when Gregory's group holds them at gunpoint. He watches as Fish stabs Lulu and Spencer shoots Timothy. He rides back with the West brothers and gives Fish the knife to put his brother down "Once" Phillip informs Todd, Otis and Jenny that Timothy died. He is enraged when Fish steals the U-Haul "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Phillip is seen drinking scotch with Dimitri and Scott Cleary when the latter informs him of Warren Smith's death "My Book of Regrets" Phillip is seen in Jack West's house with Miranda and Lysander after the former punches a wall and yells in anger of losing his brothers. He is later seen when Gregory and the Yard armada arrive at Apex "Home Invasion" Phillip is present during the attack on Apex. Afterwards, he takes a wounded Will Knight into Elizabeth's office "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Phillip appears in Jenny's meeting and is the first to volunteer to go on the mission to find supplies to rebuild Apex. He is seen driving off with Leo, Dimitri, Nathan and Miranda "Trains" Phillip is seen listening to Leo talk about his life and his family when they are attacked by walkers on the road. He watches Doug Santos sacrifice himself before driving off. He later arrives at the Train Station, where he meets Ciara Nash "Arriving Somewhere but not Here" Coming soon "Gravity Eyelids" Coming soon "Stars Die" Coming soon "Off the Map" Coming soon Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Season 1 *Scatter *Vagabonds *Tears *Others *Help *Fears *Gone *Pain *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains * Arriving Somewhere but not Here * Gravity Eyelids * Stars Die * Off the Map Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter Category:Scatter Protagnoists Category:Scatter Protagonists